KYUMIN IS REAL
by Lee Minry
Summary: Delusi? terserah. No summary silahkan yang berkenan. WARNING/OOC/BAHASA GEJE/VULGAR LANGUAGE/ Kyumin as always


KYUMIN IS REAL

Disclamer : FF sederhana milik saya. Pinjam nama doang

Rate M for Vulgar Language

WARNING : kalo baru awal udah merasa ga suka, jangan paksakan oke ^^, bahasa amburadul no EYD. Bisa menyebabkan pusing, pening dan sebangsanya.

.

.

Enjoy

voOov

**Disebuah situs jejaring sosial**

**StrawJoyer** : Joyerdeul merapat. Huwaaa Sungminnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

**KiwiMin** : Eonni.. gua juga nangis bombayyyyy..

**TomatLee** : Wae? Wae? Kenapa chingu?

**StrawJoyer**: Sungmin punya yeojachingu. Lo ga tahu?

**TomatLee** : Guwe kudet. Jinja? Huweeeee #ikutan nangis

**KiwiMin **: Sumpah, waktu denger kabar ini guwe shok, tangan gemeteran duh ya ampun jiwa joyer gua terluka #nangisdipojokan

**CheryKim** : Sungmin punya yeoja chingu, Kyu kemanin?

**MinryLee** : Kyu buat guwe #dirajam

**Kyutelepi** : Eh tapi beneran ga nih? Hoax kali

**StrawJoyer** : Beneran. Udah di konfirmasi ma agensi cewek yang katanya jadi pacarnya Min

**Kyutelepi** : Iya gitu? Gue g percaya sebelum Min sendiri yang konfrim

**Hyunmin** : Siapa sih ceweknya? Sini guwe pengen liat, pengen bandingan cantikan dia apa gue #narsis

**OrangeJoy** : Eh udah liat ss6 kan? Kyu solo lagunya ngenes banget. Beberapa hari ini gua ga berhenti nangis karena KYUMIN.

**LecyCho** : Liriknya guwe minta

**MinryLee** :

**I don't even know how many seasons have passed since i sent you away**

**The pain in my heart was as if I was dying it's become a little duller now, it's okey now**

**Even when i tried to fill my heart with someone else, no metter who i met, because it wasn't u**

**The side of me that could throw myself fully into love was never there. The two of us**

**we laughed and cried a lot my friends who tried to help me drawn everything in alcohol**

**i who awkwardly put my head down and smile, have we now already forotten about that time?**

**I, who was like a fool, i who was too young, i push u away and thought i did it for u**

**If i had met u just a little, just a little later, maybe we wouldn't have broken up**

**I who was like a fool i who was too young you who smile at me, u ware dream to me,**

**U were everything to me, if i knew that being by your side would bring happiness. I'd be there even it it hurt, maybe we would't have broken up, maybe we'd still be in love**

**LecyCho** : Huwaa nyesek nyesek nyesek. Sumpah, ini sampe ingus keluar

**GoKyumin** : Liriknya bawa-bawa umur lagi, setdah~ KYUMIN KALIAN KENAPA?

**Levi** : Itu lagu kisah cinta Kyuhyun asli-real

**JoyJoy** : Tapi yang nulis Changmin

**Levi** : Iya tapi itu dari kisah cinta Kyu -_-

**JoyAkut** : Ss6 juga Kyumin jauh2an ya ampun MOMMY DADDY hiks

**StrawJoyer** : Kyumin jauh2-an, lirik lagu Kyu yang bikin nyesek, sekarang berita Min punya pacar. Tepar gua karena nangis terus

**KiwiMin** : Gue ga iklas ga rido Sungmin ma tu cewe

**MinryLee** : Yey.. siapa juga yang iklas rido. Ya tuhan kenapa kau memberikan cobaan ini untuk My Beloved OTP

**PrankIsMe** : 3 info hot bro 3 dari pada pusing mikirin pulsa habis/ kuota habis kan gak bisa sms-an sama pacar apalagi internetan? Iyakan..! tenang aja sob ga usah kawatir dan bingung beli pulsa gratis loh. Caranya mudah bgt kok liat – Lanjutkan membaca...

**ChoManggo** : Apaan lagi yang diatas.. gue ga butuh pulsa woy, gue udah langganan ma tukang pulsa dirumah gue

**LeeGrap**e : Eh katanya Sungmin udah konfim

**JoyAkut** : Demi apa lu? Yang bener

**LeeGrape** : Bener, noh artikelnya udah pada nyebar cek aja

**KiwiMin** : Gue udah liat.. ya ampunnnnn hiks, Mommy Min dah konfim.. #HugKyu

**KyuminChibiKyumin** : Kyu dimana dirimu? Kuatlah Daddyku sayang, aku sebagai anakmu akan terus mempercayai kalian

**KyuKyuDad** : Joyerdeul, Kyu update twitter. Uplod foto juga sama ChangChangMin, Kyu lagi liburan ke jeju katanya 'penyembuhan'

**KudetChoKyu**: Penyembuhan? Apa karena berita Min? Huwee Kyunie~~

**ChoAhra88** : Gue galon gue galon gue galon gue galon

**BelieveKyumin** : Joyerdeul plis stop. Percaya aja Kyumin baik2 aja

**GaemGyu** : Iya gue sesuju ma lo (y) #BelieveKyumin. KYUMIN IS REAL jadi masalah kayak gini jangan di besar-besarin

**StrawJoyer** : Masalah ini memang udah besar tahu. Lo ga ngerti sih perasaan JOYER sakitnya tu disini #tunjukButtMin

**KiwiMin** : Iya. Lo JOYER bukan sih? Selain JOYER suh sana.. beda aliran. Pake nama kebesaran DADDYKYU lagi.

**GaemGyu** : Mas buloh? Suka2 gue dong pake nama apa. Eh lu #StrawJoyer gue JOYER dan jangan tunjuk2 pantat istri gue. Gini deh kalian percaya ga sih sebenernya ma KYUMIN?

**CheryKim** : Gue percaya

**TomatLee** : Gue percaya

**StrawJoyer** : Gue juga percaya

**LecyCho** : Gue percaya 100%

**Hyunmin** : Gue percaya 10000%

**GaemGyu** : Nah kalo percaya masa masalah kayak gini jadi bikin galon?

**StrawJoyer** : Tapi liat Kyumin jauh2an di stage, lirik lagu Kyu sama pemberitaan Sungmin punya yeojachingu bikin Joyer's nangis darah

**TomatLee** : Apalagi min juga udah konfim

**KiwiMin** : Jangan lupakan Min juga mo wamil

**Hyunmin** : HUWEEEEEEEEEEE

**LeeGrape** : Ss6 ga ada Kyumin momentnya... kabar beberapa hari ini bikin gue down.

**GaemGyu** : tuh lo pada komen kalo lo semua percaya sama KYUMIN tapi apa nih komet2 sebelumnya. Kalian nyerah dan ga percaya ma KYUMIN? Hah? Sekalian aja berhenti jadi JOYer's

**StrawJoyer** : Eh lu siapa sih? Kata2 lo ngajak war tahu?

**TomatLee** : Iya lu siapa eoh?

**Kyutelepi** : Ini kenapa pada ribut jadinya -_- plis jangan fanwar deh

**GaemGyu** : bukan maksud gue ngajak fanwar ya. Gue juga ga suka fanwar ga ada guna. Tapi liat aja tingkah lo lo semua. Lo ga mikirin perasaan Sungmin eoh? Emang lo pikir Sungmin mo kayak gini?

**ChoManggo** : Tapi kata2 lo jleb bgt tahu bikin yang baca jadi sewot.

**LeeGrape** : Gue mikirin Sungmin kok. Gue pumkins

**MinryLee** : Gue mikirin DAD ma MOM. Pasti mereka terluka deh karena ini

**Kyury** : Pagi-pagi gue di suguhin updaten Chullie Monie. Katanya Min nangis

**KyuminChibiKyumin** : Nangis? Mommy gue #HugMin

**Kyury** : Aku benci mengatakan hal-hal murahan seperti ini, tapi aku harus mengatakannya karena aku terluka, setelah melihat sungmin kami yang tidak pernah menangis di manapun, dia menagis sambil mengatakan "hyung, aku minta maaf untuk fans dan kepada anggota". Itu updatetan Chullie monie hiks

**Hyunmin** : HUWEEEE

**BelieveKyumin** : Cupcup chingudeul jangan pada nangis plus galon. KYUMIS IS REAL

**MinryLee** : Yes KYUMIN IS REAL #kibarin bendera Kyumin.

**GaemGyu **: chingudeul plis, stop ya. Kasihan bini gue nangis terus

**StrawJoyer** : Bini lo? Siapa? SUNGMIN maksudnya?

**Levi** : Sungmin suami gue

**KiwiMin** : Sungmin istri CHO KYUHYUN #GaemGyu jangan ngaku2 deh

**CheryKim** : Eh kalian kepikiran ga sih ini tuh ganjal banget

**JoyAkut** : Ganjal? Emang pembalut -_-

**ChoAhra88** : Apaan sih loh pembalut di bawa2. Ganjal banget, gue mau lurusun. Min ga konfrim, tapi SM coyyy tapi katanya SM juga g konfrim.

**OrangeJoy** : Iya ya. Oke gue percaya emang ini ganjal. Hiks.. tapi tetep sedih

**GaemGyu** : Kalian ga pernah denger settingan?

**KyuKyuDad** : Tahu

**LecyCho** : I Know

**GoKyumin** : Arra

**BelieveKyumin** : #GaemGyu hm.. settingan? gue satu pemikiran ma lo. Joyerdeul kalian inget Dispacth kan

**CheryKim** : Gue kudet

**GaemGyu** : Dispacth itu kayak media yang suka bongkar hubungan artis. Nah gue ma Bin'ni udah pernah di stalk sama mereka. Sebenernya ga masalah juga sih buat gue kalo terungkap, tapi waktu yang ga tepat sama Sungmin masih pengen hubungan Kyumin adem ayem aje

**OrangeJoy** : Aduh #GaemGyu stop deh ngayalnya -_-

**KyuminChibiKyumin **: TUHAN JIKA SUNGMIN BUKAN JODOHKU MAKA JODOHKAN DIA DENGAN KYUHYUN SAYA LEBIH IKHLAS

**GaemGyu** : Gue emang jodoh Minimi muahahahah #ketawanista

**JoyAkut **: Tapi gue masih bertanya-tanya

**KudetChoKyu** : Tanya-tanya apa lagi?

**JoyAkut** : Tentang Kyumin

**KudetChoKyu** : Iye apa?

**JoyAkut **: Gue tantang #GaemGyu buat jawab pertanyaan gue

**Kyutelepi** : Chingu jangan fan war deuh~

**JoyAkut** : Gue ga fanwar

**JoyJoy** : Yang panas, yang panas. Ane jualan air es buat guyur kepala yang panas 1 kantung 2 ringit #jualanAlaMail

**GaemGyu** :Oke, tapi gue saranan kumpulin orang buat nanya, kolektip boleh, biar sekalian gue konfirmasi disini masalah KYUMIN

**KiwiMin** : Haduh lo berasa jadi Kyuhyuh asli pake konfrim2 segala -_-

**StrawJoyer** : Gue ikutan

**TomatLee** : Gue juga

**ChoAhra88** : nado #siapinBukuBuatNulisPertanyaan

**GaemGyu** : Segini doang? Mana lagi? Joyerdeul merapat sini yang mo nanya gue jabanin

**GoKyumin** : #GaemGyu pede banget sih Lo -_- kayak tahu segalanya

**GaemGyu** :Gue emang tahu segalanya apalagi KYUMIN. Udah di luar kepala

**GoKyumin** : OH~

**JoyAkut** : Siap ga lo #GaemGyu?

**GaemGyu** : gue udah siap dari tadi kali

**JoyAkut** : Oke ini pentanyaan yang hampir semua temen2 gue penasaran. Jawab ya jangan kacang dan bullshit

**GaemGyu** : ape? #wajahdatar

**JoyAkut** : Lo udah liat kan ss6? Kyumin jauh2-an nah gimana Joyer ga kalangkabut coba. Keliatan banget mereka berdua berusaha buat membiasakan diri karena min mo wamil. Nah loh dari mana Kyumin baik-baik aja coba?

**GaemGyu** : Gue udah liat, lo bener mereka lagi jauh-jauhan dan berusaha membiasan diri karena Minimi mo wamil

**JoyerAkut** : Jadi bener? #blank

**StrawJoyer** : Yang serius lo

**Levi** : Udah deh ga tentu juga bener apa yang di omongin #GaemGyu. KYUMIS IS REAL

**OrangeJoy** : Hah! Katanya tahu segalanya tapi ngomong ngasal

**KyuKyuDad** : Udah deh #GaemGyu lo jangan sok sok an.. jangan tambah Joyer galau

**GaemGyu** : eh gue kasih tahu ya. Mereka emang lagi jauh2 dan emang lagi nyiapin diri soalnya Sungmin mau wamil bukan berarti mereka pisah dan KYUMIN EMANG BAIK-BAIK AJA

**LecyCho **: Tapi ga harus jauh2-an kan. Kata2 lo ga masuk akal banget.

**CheryKim** : Joyerdeul pengen Kyumin moment tapi apa yang di dapet

**GaemGyu** : gue juga ga mau, tapi itu ide si semok. Heh -_- kadang si semok keras kepala juga sih sama idenya aneh-aneh. Entar deh gue bilangin biar Kyumin moment bejibun buat Joyer.

**StrawJoyer** : Heh #GaemGyu lo bisa ga jelasin maksud dari lirik solo Kyuhyun eoh?

**GaemGyu** : itu true story -_-

**StrawJoyer** : Nah coba lu satuin ma keadaan Kyumin sekarang. Jadi pantes dong Joyer galau. Lo jangan coba-coba mempermainkan JOYER deh -_-

**ChoManggo** : Joyers tuh sensi kalo mengenai KYUMIN tahu

**JoyAkut **: Kita begitu karena kita sangat mencintai KYUMIN

**BunnyMinimiLoveGaemGyu** : semuanya makasih buat perhatian kalian dan atas rasa cinta kalian pada KYUMIN, aku juga mencintai kalian #kecupJoyerdeulSatu-Satu. Tapi yakin deh KYUMIN baik-baik aja

**TomatLee** : Eh #GaemGyu pemberitaan yang lagi anget2nya masalah Sungmin jadian ma cewe entah siapa, lo mo ngomong apa?

**CheryKim** : Anget-anget kok pikiran gue jadi melayang-layang ke.. kkk

**Kyury** : Apa? Mikirin apa lo?

**CheryKim** : Anget-anget itu ketika badan lagi kedinginan eh di peluk Kyumin deh

**LecyCho **: Ga nyambung..

**KiwiMin** : Baru aja gue ceria karena liat pict Sungmin di wiki cafe yang senyum terus eh besoknya konfrim dari SM yang mengiyakan Sungmin pacaran ma cewe

**StrawJoyer** : Woy #GaemGyu kemana lo? Cemen lu

**TomatLee** : Iya nih? Mana sih?

**KiwiMin** : Takut karena kalah lempar omongan ma Joyerdeul

**MinryLee** : #GaemGyu #GaemGyu #teriak pake toa

**Levi** : Eh si omdo ga ada ya #toelGaemGyu. Yah cemen

**KyuminChibiKyumin **: #GaemGyu mana? Mana?

**JoyJoy** : Ga nongol berarti titit nya kecil alis mini wkwkwkwk

**GaemGyu** :Merindukanku? Gue ga kemana2. Gue ga cemen. Gue ga OMDO dan TITIT GUE TITIP SUPER ga percaya tanya Bini gue

**MinryLee** : Hahahahah ngomongin titit jadi inget KyuKYU, gue pengen deh liat TITIT KYUHYUN mo buktiin gede kagak

**Kyury **: Liat pict2 Daddy gue suka salah fokus mueheheh pikiran jadi menjurus kesana

**Kyutelepi** : Hadeuh.. JOYERDEUL emang pada MESUM ya hahahah :D

**Hyunmin** : #GaemGyu kamu kok kayak Kyuhyun yah.. dah lah ga apa2 ga dapet KYUHYUN asli dapet duplikatnya aja.. #GaemGyu kita PM yuk entar tukeran foto syukur2 kita bisa jadian dan nikah

**Levi** : Ish kamu centil

**TomatLee** : #GaemGyu lo kemana aja dari tadi cemen. Titit mini

**GaemGyu** : #Hyunmin Sory gue udah punya BINI dan ga niat cari bini ke dua sory ye. Heh lu, #TomatLee gue ga cemen dan TITIT GUA GEDE, PANJANG, KEKER. Tadi gue disuruh makan dulu ma Bini

**Hyunmin** : #GaemGyu boleh liat pict TITIT lo kagak?

**GoKyumin** : Anjirrr ini ngapa jadi ngomongin TITIT sih? Busyet Joyerdeul sekali mencium unsur yadong dikit aja langsung deh... kita tadi ngomongin KYUMIN KYUMIN kyaaa gue frustasi #jambakrambut

**OrangeJoy** : Heheh mian eon, maklum lah Joyerdeul ga jauh2 dari rate M

**ChoManggo** : Oke kembali permasalah. SUNGMINNNN OPPAAAA

**BunnyMinimiLoveGaemGyu** : aku disini :D

**KiwiMin** : Aduh tambah lagi nih orang satu

**Hyunmin** : #GaemGyu kamu beneran udah punya istri? #layusebelumberkembang

**GaemGyu** : maaf mengecewakan.

**KiwiMin** : Heh! #GamGyu. Masalah KYUMIN jauh2-an, wamil, lirik lagu, kabar Min pacaran. Pendapat lo gimana?

**ChoAhra88** : Nah loh, #GaemGyu ngaku tahu segalanya sekarang gue pengen denger pendapat lu

**LecyCho** : Jawab

**CheryKim** : Answer #GaemGyu

**Hyunmin** : #GaemGyu...

**GaemGyu** : oke gue jelasin siapin mata biar ga belel liat jawaban gue yang panjang

**MinryLee** : Panjang?

**KyuKyuDad** : Titit panjang?

**MinryLee** : Titit siapa?

**KyuminChibiKyumin **: Udah woyyyy... titit panjang punya DaddyKyuu

**Kyutelepi **: Haduh kacau

**MinryLee** : Pengen liat titit panjang

**GaemGyu** : kapan gue jawabnya kalo masih ngomongin titit terus?

**MinryLee** : Oke oke aku siap mendengarkan

**Levi **: #GaemGyu aku sudah siap mendengarkan :D

**GaemGyu** : siap ya gue jawab. Tapi sebelumnya gue mau nanya KYUMIN udah berapa taun sih anniversaynya?

**CheryKim** : 8

**LecyCho** : Delapan

**OrangeJoy** : Delapan

**LeeGrape** : 8 kan?

**Guest** : Gue masih baru jadi ga tahu tapi gue JOYERS chingudeul

**GaemGyu** : lama kan? Lo pikir deh waktu segitu ga sebentar. KYUMIN udah jalanin itu suka, senang, sedih, bahagia, tertawa, menangis, berpelukan, ciuman, cipokan, NC-an. Dan cuman gara2 hal sepele kalian galon?

Masalah jauh2 itu memang bener. KYUMIN lagi berusaha buat bisa jauh2-an satu sama lain karena MINIMI sendiri mo wamil. Selama KYUHYUN dan SUNGMIN debut. Mereka ga pernah berpisah dan karena kewajiban negara harus rela buat jauh2-ah. Sebenernya gue sangsi gue bisa jauh2 dari bini gue. Dari buka mata sampe tutup mata buat molor SUNGMIN selalu ada disamping gue.

Lirik lagu KYUHYUN solo? Itu beneran true story KYUHYUN sendiri. Mabok-mabokan, frustrasi gue mau di tinggal wamil. kalo KYUMIN ga hidup di korsel mereka bebas dari namanya WAJIB MILITER dan ga seharusnya BERPISAH selama 2 tahun. Nah disini BERPISAH buat WAMIL bukan PISAH-PUTUS atau apa.

Masalah cewe yang katanya pacaran sama MINIMI. IT'S TOTALY SETTING-an woyyy.

Updatean Heenim yang katanya Sungmin nangis. Ya iyalah si semok perasaanya lembut, kalian lupa kalo SJ suka nge-Stalk ELF begitupun KYUMIN yang suka nge-stalk JOYERS. MINIMI ku sayang nangis, liat status2 lo lo pada yang bilang 'gue galon', 'gue nangis kejer' dan sebangsanya. BINI gue merasa bersalah karena udah nyakitin hati lo lo pada.

Jadi say STOP tu GALON karena itu. KYUMIN IS REAL itu kan semboyan kita? JOYERS? Kalian sama2 tahu dan paling tahu gimana perasaan KYUMIN kan? Buta aja yang ga bisa liat tatapan cinta yang selalu gue lempar tiap liat SI SEMOK yang suka bikin gue HORNY.

PERCAYA KYUMIN IS REAL. TUTUP MATA DAN TELINGA DARI GOSIP MURAHAN. KYUMIN GA MUNGKIN PISAH CUMAN GARA2 CEWE ASRAL

KYUMIN PUNYA JOYERS kalo JOYERs nya sendiri kebawa angin gimana pohon cinta KYUMIN BISA TETAP TEGAK BERDIRI?

SEKIAN PENDAPAT GUE MAU ADA YANG NAMBAHIN BUAT LEBIH BAGUS SILAHKAN

**LecyCho** : Hiks hiks hiks.. Iam still here for KYUMIN

**GoKyumin** : Nih aku kasih air galon karena udah ngomong panjang lebar #sodorinKEGaemGyu

**KudetChoKyu** : KYUMIN IS REAL

**MinryLee** : DADDY MOMMY #lariKepelukanKyuMIn

**Kyury** : We love u KYUMIN

**MinnieMinnie** : Sesuju

**JoyAkut** : Tapi aku malah kepikiran ma ramalan tentang KYUMIN

**LecyCho** : Ramalan apa lagi deuh?

**TomatLee** : Aduh, kapan masalahnya selesai sih?

**JoyAkut **: Ramalan KYUMIN yang katanya suatu saat KYUMIN ketauan melakukan sesu-atu dan mengharuskan KYU prescon

**StrawJoyer** : Info dari mana tuh?

**KiwiMin** : Lo percaya ramalan?

**JoyAkut** : Percaya ga percaya. Trus GIMANA gue galon lagi

**BelieveKyumin** : Kalo ramalan itu bener. JOYERs siap ga buat dukung KYUMIN? KYUMIN butuh JOYERS yang tahan banting bukan JOYER abal-abal.

**GaemGyu** : Apapun yang terjadi KYUHYUN bakal memperjuangkan CINTAnya ma SUNGMIN. Jadi siapa yang masih support KYUMIN nih?

**CheryKim** : Gue

**LecyCho** : Gue

**ChoManggo** : Saya

**JoyJoy **: Aku

**OrangeJoy** : Ane

**KyuminChibiKyumin** : Naega

**KyuKyuDad** : Me

**Levi** : Watashi

**BelieveKyumin** : Nah ada yang masih galon? #GaemGyu lo membuka mata dan hati gue plus otak gue. Sorry, gue cuman kebawa arus dan sedih liat keadaan KYUMIN sekarang :D

**StrawJoyer** : Jadi intinya KYUMIN baik-baik aja?

**TomatLee **: Iya kan Kyumin baik-baik aja?

**GaemGyu** : udah ya jangan pada galon lagi. Maafin gue kalo omongan gue ada yang nyingung kalian. Gue ngerti ko gimana perasaan JOYERs tentang KYUMIN.

**StrawJoyer** : Gue juga mo minta maaf sama lo

**TomatLee** : Gue juga.

**KiwiMin** : #GaemGyu Mianhae

**JoyAkut** : Sorry #GaemGyu

**BunnyMinimiLoveGaemGyu** : masalah ini udah selesai kan? Udah ya jangan pada sedih KYUMIN baik-baik aja kok dan buat #GaemGyu I LOVE U FULL NOW AND FOREVER

**GaemGyu** : #BunnyMinimiLoveGaemGyu LOVE U MORE NAE WIFE

**Hyunmin** : #GaemGyu , aku cemburu #BunnyMinimiLoveGaemGyu , siapa sih kamu?

**BunnyMinimiLoveGaemGyu** : aku istrinya #GaemGyu hehehe

**Hyunmin** : TIDAKKKKKK

**OrangeJoy** : Jadi masalah selesai?

**StrawJoyer** : Selesai

**TomatLee** : Done

**Levi** : Kita bisa ketawa lagi SMILE CHINGUDEUL

**MinryLee** : Eh gue penasaran

**Kyutelepi** : Penasaran apa lagi -_-

**MinryLee** : GaemGyu lo siapa sih? Liatin komen lo gue jadi curiga

**BelieveKyumin** : Curiga apa?

**MinryLee **: Lo KYUHYUN kan?

**KiwiMin** : Haduh kamu ngomon apa sih?

**CheryKim** : Iya mana mungkin. #GaemGyu itu KYUHYUN?

**MinryLee** : Gue juga kayak yakin tapi insting gue, ngatain jika si #GaemGyu tu KYUHYUN. Woy #GaemGyu jawab...

**LecyCho** : Nah nah.. pada ngomong apa ini? Masa iya? #GaemGyu who are u?

**Hyunmin** : #GaemGyu #GaemGyu

**JoyJoy** :#GaemGyu ga nongol berarti bener tititnya kecil

**KyuKyuDad** : Titit kecil

**LeeGrape** : Woy titit kecil

**BunnyMinimiLoveGaemGyu** :Titit #GaemGyu gede kok #Blushing

**Hyunmin** : #GaemGyu #teriakAlaTarzan

**GaemGyu** : Ape?

**StrawJoyer** : Jawab pertanyaan kita2. Dasar titit mini

**GaemGyu** : TITIT GUE GEDE berapa kali harus gue bilang -_-.

**KiwiMin** : Jawab aja sih, LO siapa? Jangan ngaku2 KYUHYUNKU deh

**CheryKim** : Ia jawab

**Hyunmin** : Jawab jawab jawab

**GaemGyu** : kalian pikir aja sendiri deh. Ada gitu accun yang namanya sama? Bikin email dengan nama sama aja di tolak di suruh cari nama yang lain. Sekarang gue balikin lagi ma JOYERs JOYERs tersayangku, ini aku siapa? Udah ya aku off bye #lambaiTangan

**TomatLee** : Lo KYUHYUN #blank

**MinryLee** : BENERAN?

**ChoAhra88** : Joyerdeul gue udah cek accun itu

**ChoManggo** : Trus trus apa

**GoKyumin**: Iya apa? palli kasih tahu

**ChoAhra88** : #GaemGyu beneran KYUHYUN.. URI DADDYYYYY KYAAAA

**MinryLee** : KYAAAA guwe chat-tan ma DADDYYYYYYY

**StrawJoyer** : Beneran? Woy beneran kagak?

**ChoAhra88** : Iya ga percaya cek aja

**Hyunmin** : HUWAAAAAA KYUHYUN OPPPPAAAAAAA

**CheryKim** : KYUNIIEEEEE LOVEEE UUU AKU PERCAYA KYUMIN IS REAL

**KyuKyuDad** : DADDY CHOOOO emaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkk

**Kyutelepi **: JOYERs menggila

**MinryLee** : Huwaaaa gua terlalu senang. Si DADDY bahas masalah titit lagi

**Hyunmin** : HUWAAAAAA DIA NGAKU TITITNYA GEDE

**TomatLee** : Eh kalo #BunnyMinimiLoveGaemGyu? Jangan bilang dia SUNGMIN OPPAA?

**Hyunmin** : Huwaaaa? Tukang heck mana? selidikin akun #BunnyMinimiLoveGaemGyu beneran ga itu MOMMY MIN GUA?

voOov

pemuda tampan berkulit pucat yang tengah berbaring terlentang di kasurnya melirik pada pemuda manis yang berada disampingnya.

"Senang?" tanyanya

Pemuda manis itu Sungmin, menoleh pada kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Lihat Kyu, anak-anak kita menggila karena pernyatanmu hehehe"

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat sang pemilik hati tampak senang seperti sekarang. "Sudah tahu kan bagaimana anak-anak kita merespon perbuatan kita? Udah ya Chagi, Sushow selanjutnya atau apapun, kita ga boleh jauh-jauhan, kita kabulin keinginan anak-anak kita"

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia mengecup bibir tebal kekasihnya itu. "Maaf ya Kyunie. Kamu banyak sakit hati karena aku"

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin untuk tidur seperti dirinya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu, hatimu hanya ada aku dan hati ku pun hanya ada LEE SUNGMIN SEORANG"

Sungmin menatap kedua iris kelam Kyuhyun. "Kyu~"

"Hm?" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Aku liat pict kamu di bandara waktu baru pulang dari Jeju" Sungmin menjeda ucapannya. "Di pict itu matamu keliatan sembab. Wae? Aku tahu itu sembab karena menangis" cicit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat. Pemuda manis itu pun membalas pelukan hangat kekasihnya. Betapa saat-saat seperti ini yang membuat mereka merindukan satu sama lain.

"Kau benar sayang. Semalaman aku menangis, aku juga membuang malu di hadapan Changmin karena menangis"

"Kenapa menangis?" kini nada suara Sungmin tampak bergetar. Ia merasa permasalahan ini adalah dia biang keladinya. Dengan pasrah menerima begitu saja ketika pihak menejement mengatakan untuk melakukan sebuah sandiwara hingga perasaannya dan sang kekasih sama-sama terluka. Apalagi Joyer, anak dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Cukup, ia sedih melihat status mereka di sosial media.

"Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Karena kau tidak salah apapun Minimi" Kyuhyun memegang sisi wajah Sungmin dan membuat pemuda manis itu mendongak melihatnya. "Aku menangis karena memikirkan 2 tahun kedepan aku akan berpisah denganmu. Aish.. bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpa mu eoh?"

Sungmin terkekeh. "Gombal"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak masalah kau di konfirmasi berpacaran dengan yeoja A, B, C. Kita sama-sama tahu apa yang sebenarnya kan? Hubungan kita ini memang penuh resiko"

Kyuhyun mengelus pipi mulus Sungmin. "Bersabar ya. Saatnya tiba, dan waktu yang tepat aku akan mengumumkan pada dunia tentang hubungan kita. Kau bersamaku kan?"

Sungmin menggenggam pipi tirus kekasihnya. Mendekatkan wajahnya hingga ia bisa melupat kecil bibir yang selama ini selalu menjamah seluruh tubuhnya. "Aku bersamamu" ujar Sungmin.

Dan seketika itu pun kedua bibir itu bertemu kembali. Saling mencurahkan rasa cinta dan kasih pada pasangan masing-masing.

Biarlah orang berkata apa. Tapi satu yang pasti, Cinta seorang CHO KYUHYUN telah di berikan sepenuhnya pada pemuda manis bernama LEE SUNGMIN begitupun sebaliknya.

Mereka mengetahui jika CINTA mereka adalah cinta yang istimewa. Orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa memahami dan mengerti bagaimana kisah cinta yang spesial itu terjalin.

Percaya apa yang kau percayai. Tutup mata dan telinga tentang pemberitaan dan desas desus di sekitar. KYUMIN IS REAL, jadi untuk apa ragu lagi? Galau ga zaman ^^

.

.

.

END

For MY BELOVED OTP.. Huwaaa... FF APA INI? #tunjukatas

Joyerdeul udah ya jangan pada galon dan sedih. Duh kasihan KYUMIN dong jadinya.. udah ya ya ya..

Gimana satu ini? Mian ya jika ada yang tersinggung dari FF ini saya hanya ingin menyampaikan apa yang ada di hati saya. Jika kalian percaya KYUMIN. Tahu kan arti dan maksud dari kata PERCAYA?

Maaf juga FF nya ga sempurna dan sedikit (?) mengada-ada kkk maklu aku KYUMIN akut. Lalu, mengenai nama2 diatas itu aku ngarang kkk

Dan terserah juga kalian mo mikir apa. Delusi? Memang aku ga nyangkal. Eoh ia aku dapat kata-kata dari salah satu fanmade. Judulnya kalo mo liat **[Fanmade] Kyumin's 7th Anniversary 13-7-2013 **pas ending ada kata-kata yang MEWAKILI apa yang yang aku rasakan pada KyuMin.

**I dont know if you both can stand together to the end or not**

**In this vicious circle, i can only say for sure one thing**

**That I love you very much**

**No matter what happen**

So mau Kyumin entar di beritakan ini itu, aku tetap mencintai KYUMIN always ^^ Oke sip mulai sekarang jangan pada galon. Masih ada JOYER's ga? JOYERDEUL, Coba liat SMILENYA heheheh...

Ada yang sependapat?


End file.
